This invention relates to a self-defense flash light combined with a tear-gas dispenser.
As threats to personal safety are increasing, the importance of self-defense devices increases accordingly. Weapons, e.g., pistols, are useful as self-defense devices; however, weapons are not easily available to ordinary people or commercial security personnel in many countries. Tear gas dispensers, electrical-shock devices and truncheons are used by ordinary people or commercial security personnel. There has been at least one combination of a flash light with a tear-gas dispenser. However, in such a combination, the direction in which light is emitted from the flash light is opposed to the direction in which tear gas is dispersed from the tear-gas dispenser. Therefore, a user has to turn the combination by 180.degree. so that he/she can disperse the tear gas forwards.